


RWBY Reads Yang's Little Ones Trilogy

by Nightmare49



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Reaction Story, Unbirth, Vore, reading story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Summary: Well hey there.... Guess what it is a reaction story i wrote forSwordkingX5'sYang's little Kittenstory.So then, what happens when team RWBY finds a special movie of Yang's New Kitten and watch it. Some kinky things happen.Finally, PLEASE tell me what you think of everything that happened. From the React Story sections the most. How each girl reacted and would you want to see me do the next chapter in the trilogy?What would happen in the next one, etc.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	RWBY Reads Yang's Little Ones Trilogy

It was a long day and team RWBY had decided to stay at the school for the winter break. There were not many people still here in the school, but Weiss had no intention to visit her family. Yang, on the other hand, wanted to stay with her sister. Who seemed to really want to stay around the Heiress for some reason.

 _‘Despite being her sister…. I can’t figure out what is going on with her and Wiess,’_ Yang deadpanned as she walked into the communal room. Inside was a small kitchen for baking and a small living room and dinner table area. Looking out over the place she saw that Weiss and Blake were sitting on the couch watching some TV.

“Why is there nothing on?” Weiss sighed as she flipped through the channels.

Blake shrugged from her end of the couch. She was sitting on the cushion with her feet off the floor as she looked over to the tv on the wall. “Because it is the holidays?” Blake asked.

“You two just are not watching the right channel.” Yang abruptly said as she leaned over the back of the couch. To her right was Blake and on her left was Weiss. She let her arms hang over the top of the couch.

The two girls turned to look over at the blond. Wiess sighed, “Don’t you think I tried? I looked at all the normal channels. News, Documentaries, history, nature channels.”

“Right…” Yang deadpanned. “like those would be normal. Why not some anime?”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Where would I expect to find any?” She remarked.

“Anime Archive.” Yang looked over at her rich friend.

Before anyone ese could say anything.

“Hey guys!” Ruby excitedly yelled out to her friends in the living room. The other three in the small communal room looked up to her. Blake and Weiss looked over the couch while Yang looked over her shoulders. They saw that Ruby had poked around the open door at a 90 degree angle.

She was grinning like a lucky cat.

“What’s going on Ruby?” Weiss asked the giddy girl.

Ruby shot over to them in a torrent of rose petals. She appeared before the three with the same smile. She then asked. “Want to watch a movie?” She asked the three.

The others looked at each for a bit before they looked back at her. Weiss then asked with a sigh. “What’s the movie?”

“Well it’s a weird one but I thought it would be a good laugh.” She smiles before she pulled out a black Blueray box with such an abstract cover.

_Yang’s little Ones trilogy_

“Is that my logo?!” Yang blinked at the side of the cover. Her flaming symbol filled most of the top of the box. “That’s creepy.”

Blake nodded, “A bit but... What is it about?” She asked holding out her hand to receive the box. She started to open and look in. She found one blueray disk in it.

Weiss then looked over to Ruby, “I think it’s a prank.”

Yang nodded, “Same. Maybe it’s from Nora?”

Shrugging Ruby then replied. “Maybe but it would be funny to watch if nothing else.” She then smiled. “We could get cookies and mill or strawberries. Or popcorn when watching it!”

“Like a movie theatre.” Yang laughed softly. “Sure. Guess it can’t hurt. We can always just prank them back.”

“Thanks sis!” Ruby smiled sweetly. “So what about you two?” She looked back and forth from Weiss to Blake.

“Fine.” Weiss rolled her eyes around and crossed her arms. The lone, of the group nodded.

That made Ruby get really giddy. “Give me just a few to get the snacks and drinks.” She then vanished in a flash of rose petals.

Weiss turned to look at Blake. “What does the box say about the movies?”

Blake looked up at her. Her amber eyes looked back at the box for a bit before looking back at the white themed girl. “Nothing much really. All I can find in it is a disk with the same artwork as the box cover. And a small note.”

That made Yang look at her. “Wait- a note?” She asked. “Someone put some scratch paper in it?”

Blake shook her head. “No, it’s a fancy one with gold letters and trim on a black piece of paper.” She pulled out the fancy letter.

“What does it say?” Weiss perked up.

Blake nodded and the started to read it aloud.

_To team RWBY,_

_Here is a little gift of entertainment I have for you all. Please enjoy this little story._

_From,_

_Nightmare_

The other two girls turned and looked at each other for a minute. Before either could speak, Ruby appeared with tons of snacks, popcorn, and drinks in her arms. “Got the snacks!”

Weiss could only deadpan at her friend. “Ruby where are we going to put it all?”

Starting to look sheepish, Ruby replied. “Ehh... We can pull up a table.”

Yang rolled her eyes and went to grab a table. “I got it.” Not wasting any time Yang found a small table in the room and brought it over to put in front of the couch. It was a short one that only reached their knees.

Ruby the instantly set the table in a flash and then sat right next to Weiss on her left. The heiress sighed and swung her legs out. She laid back into the couch. “So are you all ready?” She asked. Yang smiled and jumped over the couch back to land next to her sister.

“I am.” She said.

Being proactive. Blake got off the couch to go put the Blue Ray into the player. Once she put it into the player, Weiss held up the remote and started to get it to display on the TV.

“I wonder what this is going to be about,” Yang said aloud.

Weiss glanced over at her. “Let’s just see what it is.” She hit play right as Blake took a seat next to Yang.

**It's a warm day not much warmer than normal.**

**Yang is riding on her motorcycle bumblebee –**

Yang blinked and rubbed her eyes. “Wait, is that me?” She pointed to the screen. She looked at each of her friends.

Blake narrowed her eyes as the two others in the group nodded.

**-searching for her little sister and to get back at Adam Torus for what he did to her. What he took from her.**

“Who is this Adam?” Weiss paused the little film. She turned and looked right at Blake who was paling.

Blake looked away from her friends, her ears folded under her bow. Yang quickly took note of it. “Blake, is something that matter?” She asked concerned.

Blake slowly looked back at the three. “He’s… someone that I want to leave in the past.”

Weiss’s face fell a bit at the sounds of that, she slowly nodded.

**"When I find you. You'll be in so much trouble. I'll make sure you never leave again." she says to herself determined.**

Ruby stopped and shook her head as she blinked. “Wait. I am gone?”

Weiss then added, “More importantly. Why would you just leave.” Weiss pointed out.

**She continues riding until the sunsets where she finds a large clearing where she parks her bike and set's about making a small camp fire to heat her food. "I know you’re there. Now come on out and we can talk like the old days," she says casually.**

**At first, there is silence then some rustling from the bushes behind her,**

**Soon a figure emerges from the bushes as the Moon comes out from behind the clouds illuminating the areas the light reveals the figure to be Blake Belladona Yang's former teammate.**

Something hit Yang, surprise covered her face. “Wait a minute….” She trailed off for a bit. “Why do I have a robotic arm?” Her question made Weiss pause the video. Luckily it stopped right in a frame for them to see Yang’s yellow cybernetic arm.

“… now I see…” Blake softly muttered under her breath.

**Elsewhere Blake in hoping along some tree's in order to try and stay out of sight, people had reported sightings of something moving along the trees at great speed some thought it was a Grimm. Others think it's a huntsman the later is true but Blake never graduated so she wasn't an official Huntsman.**

**She keeps hopping along trees until it was evening, so she stops to rest for a short while but is unable to relax as she's hungry "Damnit! I knew I should have brought some food with me. Or even just a small snack. Now what do I do? The nearest town is 30 miles away and there are no rivers nearby where I can fish." Just then she notices a small campfire nearby so she decides to investigate.**

“Here I would have thought you would have thought about that.” Weiss quipped.

Blake rolled her eyes, “Everyone forgets things.”

**It's a single person with a large bag of canned food. "Maybe I can ask them if I can have one of their cans." she thinks to herself.**

**But she notices something. They have a Motorcycle a yellow and black one.** **_"Wait. I've seen that bike before. That's Bumblebee! YANG'S BIKE! Then that means the one camping out is..." s_ ** **he looks over and sure enough there she is. Yang Xiao Long her former teammate, partner, friend.**

“Aww is the kitty not happy to see me?” Yang looked over at Blake.

**She turns to leave when suddenly "I know your there. Now come on out and we can talk like the old days." this completely catches Blake off guard _"How did she know I was here? I haven't made a sound, have I? Regardless maybe we can talk like the old days. I have missed her."_ ** **she decides to come out of the shadows and reveal herself properly to Yang.  
  
** **Blake walks over to Yang's campfire and sits opposite her. For a bit, they sit in silence before Yang tosses Blake a can of food with the can opener.**

**She manages to catch them with Yang giving her a playful wink. Once their cans are open they dig into their small meals, afterwards they talk for a bit reminiscing about old times and how goofy their friends were.**

“I think she is more happy to get some free fish,” Weiss cut in with a smirk.

“Very funny,” Blake remarked as she looked at the heiress from the corner of her eyes.

**However, the joyful mood doesn't last for long.**

**It fades the moment Blake notices Yang's metal hand and she remembers what happened.**

“Well, I would like to know what that is about,” Ruby stated. Breaking her silence, Blake and Wiess nodded at that.

Yang then exclaimed, “So would I! I want to know how I got a robotic arm.” Referring to the story version of herself.

Blake looked down at the box, taking a minute to open it. _‘Huh?’_ She blinked. _‘What’s this?’_ She saw some paper behind the note. “Hey girls, there is something else in here.” They paused the video.

“What did you find?” Weiss asked leaned past Yang to see Blake.

“I found a summery,” Blake informed them.

“Well what does it say?” Ruby asked what was on everyone’s minds.

“Let me read it,” Blake nodded before she read the summery aloud.

_After the fall of Beacon a young anger filled Yang searches for her lost team or to get revenge on the man named Adam for taking her arm._

Yang blinked for a minute, “Well that explains the arm for me...”

“Umm girls?” Ruby asked. “Can we just continue this movie?”

“Huh?” Weiss blinked before she figured out what the red head was saying. “Oh sure.” She hit play.

**"What about? You not believing in me? Me nearly dying? Me losing my arm? You abandoning me when I needed you most?!" she says the last one with spite crushing her can. Blake tires to hide how startled she is but fails as Yang see's it on her face.**

**Yang then stands up and undoes all her clothes and tosses them aside showing Blake her completely nude form including her Metal arm.  
****She then walks over to Blake and grabs her with her robotic arm "See this? This is cause I tried to save you! and how did you repay me? Did you stay by my side did you send me letters seeing how I was? NO! You ran away** AGAIN **!" Blake struggles in Yang's grip trying to get free but it's no use Yang's too strong. "Well how about I make sure you can't run away or leave me ever again?"** **  
****Blake's eyes widen as she fears the worst.**

Yang started to sweat as she felt all eyes on her. “What?” She slowly asked. Sweat started to drip down her face.

“Yang you really need to learn to control your damn temper,” Weiss deadpanned at the hot head.

**Yang smiles "Oh no I'm not going to eat you. That's to easy for you. Your going somewhere else. Somewhere I can also have some fun!" she the turns Blake around throws away her jacket then using her wraps she binds Blake so she cannot mover her arms or legs.**

**Once she's done tying her up she grabs Blake's head and presses it agaisnt her pussy.  
Blake tries too struggle but Yang is to strong and after a bit of work Blake's head pops right in making her moan from the sudden burst of pleasure.**

Ruby’s eyes started to go wide as dinner plates and her cheeks started to turn red. Slowly her eyes shrunk back to normal. Only to completely unknown to everyone else to spark a bit at the sight. Her eyes eyes rolled to her right for a minute before she looked back at the screen. She bit her lip and crossed her arms a bit at the sounds of this other sister of her’s moaning.

Blake went completely pale as she watched her head pop in.

Weiss on the other hand, went completely red in the face.

**Blake screams and struggles in futility as her body is slowly but surly pulled into Yang.**

**Meanwhile, Yang is pleasuring herself by playing with her breasts and tearing a hole in Blakes pants and plays with her a bit.**

“YANG!” Ruby turned and yelled at a drilling Yang. Her sister jumped in place and scratched the back of her head with a nervous smile.

**It takes half an hr before all that is left of Blake in the outside world are her feet.  
Yang stops pulling Blake in real quick giving the Fanus girl some hope.**

**So she decided to pull her out a bit before stopping and then pulling her backing in.**

_‘Yang...’_ Blake covered her eyes as she couldn’t stand what she was watching.

**Blake's hope of rescue is quickly dashed as she feels her boots being removed and the sucking continues until till her feet are inside and she is forced into Yang's womb.**

**She curls up trying to protect herself.**

_‘Perfect,~”_ Weiss thought blushing a bit as she grinned her hips togather.

**The remainder of Blake's clothes quickly dissolve and she feels something attach to her. She see's the umbilical cord and then everything fits together. She was going to become Yang baby "Yang stop this! Let me out!" she cries banging on the womb walls which slowly get tighter around her body eventually forcing her to curl up. She feels her mind slipping and just before sleep takes her she sheds a single tear.**

**Yang rubs her belly smiling "Now you will never leave me again." she then goes to sleep next to the fire.**

**She wakes up the next morning looking to be about 6 months pregnant. She put's her clothes back while making adjustments to not crush her belly or her baby.**

**She puts on the last of her clothes grabs Blake's coat and the wrap she used for her weapons and loads them on her bike and takes off for Heaven after her true target.**

**Her baby sister Ruby Rose.**

**  
To be continued...**

“Yang,” Weiss croaked. “Your insane!” She yelled at Yang who flinched. Weiss looked right past her for a minute to lock Blake in the eyes for a minute.  
  
Blake silently nodded as she reached down into her pockets to pull something out. With cat like reflexes she grabbed Yang’s shoulder from behind and pulled out some ninja wire. There was a star gleam in her eyes before she pulled Yang back over the soft.

“Hey what are you doing Blake!?” Yang yelled as she jumped back onto her feet. She went move her arms only to have her arms restrained to her sides. “Huh?” She looked down to see black ninja wire that covered her entire belly and arms. Her hand were wrapped up, locked flat against her thighs.

“Weiss?” Ruby wisphered into Weiss’s ear. Weiss turned to look at the blushing girl. “Can you come to our dorm? I need to ask you something.”

“..uhhh,” Weiss looked back to see Blake fighting Yang to tie her up. Her head snapped back to Ruby.”Sure.” She smiled with a sweat drop.

Weiss walked into the dorm room. “Alright, Ruby what did you want to talk about?” She asked as she shut the door behind her. Ruby was there sitting on the lower left bunkbed. Her face was a bit red as she hummed to herself.

She looked up. Putting her hands together, she pressed her pointer fingers together. “Well….”  
She trailed off with a blush.

That blush was all that it took for Weiss to blush. She starred at the girl. “Ruby… you can’t want to…” Ruby nodded with her face blushing red hot. Weiss face palmed. “Really you want to be shoved… into a womb?” She asked looking through her fingers.

Ruby looked down blushing as she fidged with her fingers. “Um...”

Those words made. Weiss blush hard. She shook her head as she got a headache.

Pinchinf her nose for a bit, Weiss sighed. “Dolt!” Her sudden outburst made Ruby flitch. Her hand dropped to her head. “That thing was just some freaky voreaphile video!”

“Vore-a-fill?” Ruby repeated and tilted her head.

Sighing Weiss waved her off. “Voreaphile, it’s a term for who likes what happens in that perverted video.” She paused, “That is just a general term, not just unbirth.”

A pregnant pause filled the room. “I’ll humor your idea if you don’t tell anyone what I just said.”

Ruby slowly nodded before breaking into a smile. “Thanks!”

Weiss was still blushing and walked over to the bunk beds. “So how do you want to try this?” She asked.

“Uhh. I’ll stand here next to you bed and you can jump down from my bed.” Ruby suggested.

Weiss rolled her eyes and the climbed up onto the top bunk. “Don’t forget to take off your panties and I’ll remove my clothes.” Ruby told Weiss who rolled her eyes and watched Ruby take off her clothes.

“Ruby,” Weiss called her team leader’s name. “What if you get stuck inside?” She blushed as she added. “If this silly idea of yours works.”

“Then you will be team leader!” Ruby exclaimed pointing up at a shocked Weiss. “You can have Crescent Rose but only if you take care of me! And don’t make me into a baby! I want to stay as I am now I your womb forever if you can’t get me out!”

“Wait what?” Weiss asked shocked.

“Yeah team WBY,” Ruby giggled. “Wait that doesnt work right. Well I am sure you’ll figure it out. Oh and you can paint Cresent rose white and silver. Come one let’s get this started!” Ruby was way too excited to try this.

“Ugh fine just stand still and let me set this up,” Weiss said as she used her glyphs to create a gravity symbol right under Ruby’s feet. The girl felt the Semblance preventing her from moving.

Slowly Weiss slipped her legs off the side before she took a deep breath. Then she slipped off the bedside with her legs wide and her fingers pulling her pussy lips apart.

Weiss blushed the moment that she felt Ruby’s hair brush up against her pussy. Gasping as she felt her lower lips actually open up as gravity forcing her down. Her fingers slipped right out of her pussy to her side while the entire scalp of Ruby’s head pushed right through her tight snatch.

Ruby’s eyes widened a she felt her best friend’s pussy slide right over her head. Her sight went black as her should brushed up against the widening Heiress’s hips.

She felt her hips pop as her waist somehow started to stretch and flex to fit her friend inside. She gasped with a red face as the dolt’s shoulders and chest slipped right on in. At this point Weiss started to squirm her legs as she felt Ruby’s upper body just slide on up into her womb. She moaned hard and loud as she felt Ruby’s head push through her cervix to slam into her womb. _‘I should have tried to do this sooner!’_

 _‘I cannot believe this is working!’_ Ruby though as her shoulders and chest entered the pitch black womb. The sounds of Weiss’s heart beat was so calming. She breathed slowly as her arms got all the way inside along with her belly.

Suddenly Weiss’s body slammed onto the floor. Sending the rest of Ruby into a Ruby sized round belly. Weiss was left panting as she leaned back into her bed. Her cheeks burned red as her legs and arms were weak from erotic pleasure.

She winced for a second as her body connected an umbilical cord to Ruby. “Wow-w I-I can’t believes that w-work!” She looked down and didn’t hear anything. “Umm Ruby can you hear me?” Weiss asked worried.

She got nothing but slight movement in her belly. Then a kick, “I’ll take that as a yes. I can’t hear you so just kick once if you can hear me.” She then got a kick in her gut. “Gah! OK you can definitely hear me.” Weiss then looked over her belly. “Let me try to get you out. I can let you back in another time.” She told Ruby. Slowly she tried to stand up and learned that aurprienly she could stand just fine. She reached down and rubbed her round belly for a bit. _‘I almost don’t want to let her out.’_ She then breathed and got ready to push.

Yang was not happy, she was tied up around her arms and legs, gagged even! She starred daggers at Blake who was putting the Blue ray away.

Blake stopped as she heard her scroll go off. Answering it she was greeted by a yell.

 _“Blake! Come to the dorm right now!”_ Weiss yelled into the Faunus’s ear. Blake had to pull her head away for a minute.

“What happened?” She rubbed her sore ear.

 _“It’s better to just show you,”_ Weiss sounded really stressed. _“Is Yang tied up?”_

“Yeah,” Blake worriedly looed right at Yang.

 _“Just bring her!”_ Weiss said on the scroll. _“Ruby and I really need your help!”_

Blake nodded, “Be there right away!” She said before she ended the call before grabbing both the movies and Yang who she dragged by the back of her collar.

Blake had no idea what she was going to see but the moment that she walked into the door. She dropped Yang and the movies to the ground. Her mouth hit the floor as she saw Weiss with a ripped dress showing off her belly.

“Blake! Don’t just stand there! Get in and close the door!” Weiss’s demand made Blake snap out of it. She shook her head and then tossed the movies onto her bed and dragged in Yang, cloading the door behind her.

Yang’s mouth dropped as she saw Weiss’s human sized belly.

Blake finally cried, “What happened?!”

“The dolt was doing something on her bunk that made me slip and fall on my back,” Weiss explained. “I don’t know what she was doing but she fell down and dived into my womb.” Weiss lied.

Blake looked up to see Ruby’s clothes all over the place on the top of the bed. Looked like she was taking off her clothes. Her head snapped back to a surprisingly calm looking Weiss.

“I better go get a teacher,” Blake said.

“Mmppgh!” Blake looked down at Yang. She smiled weakly and then took off the gag.

“What for that for?!” snapped Yang.

Blake just ignored her cry.

“Blake don’t get a teacher,” Weiss told Blake panicked. “The headmaster or Professor Goodwitch is who you should get.”

Blake nodded and said, “Be right back!” She then bolted out the door of the dorm, slamming the door room shut.

Silence filled the room as Weiss and Yang nervously looked at each other.

“I am not untying you,” Weiss crossed her arms.

“What don’t trust me?” Yang asked mad. Her eyebrow twitching as she bit her lip.

“Oh hell no.” Deadpanned Weiss. Her body slumpped down. “Not after how I saw you react to the video.”

Yang just groaned and looked away. Only to snap her head back at Weiss at the sounds of tearing fabric. Yang’s mouth hit the floor at the sight.

There was Weiss with her dress all tore up with two breach ball sized breasts that was leaking breast milk. “OH!” Weiss yelped. “You got to be kidding me!” She threw her arms in the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there.... Guess what it is a reaction story i wrote for [SwordkingX5](https://aryion.com/g4/user/SwordkingX5)'s [Yang's little Kitten](https://aryion.com/g4/view/421025) story.
> 
> So then, what happens when team RWBY finds a special movie of Yang's New Kitten and watch it. Some kinky things happen. 
> 
> Finally, PLEASE tell me what you think of everything that happened. From the React Story sections the most. How each girl reacted and would you want to see me do the next chapter in the trilogy?
> 
> What would happen in the next one, etc.


End file.
